Je veux simplement vivre
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS] Quand Harry arrive dans la chambre des secrets, il n'a qu'un objectif en tête. L'année passé il avait cru que Dumbledore ne le renverrait jamais chez les Dursley, mais il l'avait fait malgré ses supplications. Alors soit, si un côté de la magie lui refuse sa liberté et sa protection, peut-être que l'autre côté l'acceptera.


\- discussion normal

_\- Discussion en Fourchelangue_

"discussion dans le journal"

* * *

**Je veux simplement vivre**

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit une voix douce.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'origine de la voix. Un jeune homme assez grand est adossé contre un des piliers de cette maudite chambre des secrets. Il a des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu sombre. Il porte une des robes de poudlard avec l'insigne des Serpentard. Je vois à travers, mais pas totalement non plus. Un peu comme l'on regarde à travers une vitre givrée.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber au sol, près de Ginny.

\- Tom Riddle ? je demande, curieux.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Il semble cependant un peu surpris que je ne réagisse pas plus que cela.

\- Elle n'est pas… morte ?  
\- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Mais, c'est limite, dit-il avec calme.

Je sais que ce Tom était là, il y a cinquante ans. Pourtant il se tient là debout devant moi. Une sorte de brume argentée est autour de lui. Un fantôme ? Non pas possible, il n'est pas gris comme les autres. Je me redresse, laissant Ginny à côté de moi et tourne mon regard autour de moi. Je repère le livret que j'ai eue en main à un moment dans l'année. Je m'en rapproche, m'éloignant de l'esprit. Je me penche et le prend.

\- Vous… Tu es celui du cahier, dis-je en plaquant la couverture noir contre moi et me retournant vers lui.

Il me fait un petit sourire et me signe d'approcher. J'hésite mais finalement, je m'approche lentement. Je finis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il tend son bras et frôle du bout de ses doigts ma cicatrice. Je sursaute en la sentant réagir, mais pas aussi vivement que j'en ai l'habitude. Je pose ma main dessus en baissant les yeux avant de remonter mon regard, croisant le sien.

\- Tu es Voldemort, dis-je en murmure.

Tom penche légèrement la tête malgré un petit sourire se jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Seul lui, toi, peut faire réagir ma cicatrice et vouloir revenir à la vie. Tu n'es pas un fantôme, tu es… un souvenir, un bout d'âme peut-être. Après tout, nous sommes dans le monde magique, tout peut être possible.  
\- Et tu n'as pas peur ? demande t-il quittant enfin sa position sur le pilier.  
\- Tu sembles plus sain d'esprit que le pseudo fantôme que j'ai combattu l'année passé... et en meilleur état, dit-je en rougissant un peu.  
\- Pourtant, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, les pétrifications…  
\- Le basilic aurait pu tuer ces gens depuis longtemps. Tu voulais simplement attirer l'attention pour me mener ici, me montrer ta résurrection et sûrement tenter de me tuer.

Je passe mes doigts sur la couverture du cahier avant de tourner le dos à Tom, regardant Ginny, étendue et complètement pâle au sol. Je ne peux pas vraiment la laisser mourir, mais en même temps peut-être que je peux négocier. Je sens une caresse dans mon cou, sa main qui glisse tel un serpent sur sa proie, me faisant frissonner.

\- Si tu veux revenir… elle doit mourir.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais un fait. Une vie contre une autre.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, Harry, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.  
\- Si tu prends sa magie, son âme en grande partie, et fini avec… quelqu'un d'autre. Cela peut se faire ?  
\- Et que me proposes-tu ?

Il se met devant moi, me cachant la vue. Il remonte mon visage à l'aide de sa main. Il semble plus opaque qu'avant, plus tangible. Je resserre mes bras autour du cahier telle une bouée.

\- Je ne me combat plus contre toi, et tu reviendras à la vie cette été, chez moi. Nous partirons alors et je n'aurais plus à aller chez... les Dursley, crachais-je.  
\- Qui sont ces Dursley qui méritent, apparemment, bien plus ta haine que moi ?  
\- La famille moldue du côté de ma mère, dis-je en déglutissant. Ils détestent la magie, surtout mon oncle... C'est lui qui me fait le plus de mal.  
\- Tu voudrais alors que je réduise ton amie à une cracmolle et de … tuer ton oncle avant t'emmener avec moi. Intéressant, très intéressant. Mais dis-moi, Harry Potter, qu'aurais-je en plus de cette promesse ?  
\- Moi, dis-je en un murmure.

Je baisse les yeux et sens mes joues me brûler alors qu'il rit. Ce n'est pas un rire mauvais, non, presque taquin, joyeux en tout cas. Il remonte un peu plus mon visage et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes me faisant relever mes yeux, croisant les siens qui sont bleu pailleté de rouge. Il s'éloigne rapidement de moi, trop vite à mon goût et se détourne de moi. Il se penche près de Ginny et ramasse ma baguette que j'ai laissé tomber quand je suis arrivé. Il la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

\- J'accepte… seulement si je peux te marquer comme mien.  
_\- Je ne le suis pas déjà ? Marqué par toi, _dis-je en sifflant en Fourchelangue.  
_\- Une marque en plus ne te fera pas peur alors.  
__\- Si je dois me prendre un nouvel Avada, je dois peut-être m'inquiéter. _

Il rigole et tourne autour de moi. Il me regarde, je le vois, je le sens aussi. Il me juge, se demande certainement où il pourra me marquer. Je suis une proie pour lui. Ses doigts revienne dans mon cou, à l'arrière dans ma nuque, à même la base de mes cheveux. Il dépose le bout de ma baguette à cette endroit. Je déglutit. Il passe son autre bras autour de moi, presque possessif.

\- _Fais-moi confiance, je ne te blesserai plus jamais. Je ne blesse jamais ce qui est miens. _

Il murmure des paroles que je ne comprend pas et je sens comme un arc électrique me parcourir. Je serre les dents qu'un instant avant de souffler. Il dépose ma baguette dans ma poche et me demande de l'attendre encore un peu. J'acquiesce muettement alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres à l'endroit où doit être ma nouvelle marque. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens aussi quelque chose m'être prit. Ce n'est qu'un doux tiraillement, mais je me laisse faire. Je sens malgré tout une fatigue me prendre doucement, je trébuche. Tom resserre ses bras autour de moi et murmure un quelque chose. Je sens que ça s'arrête. Il me contourne et, me maintenant toujours, il dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est léger, c'est complètement hypnotisant. Il brise le baiser, son front toujours sur le mien.

_\- Cache précieusement le cahier, Harry. Tiens ta promesse et je tiendrais la mienne.  
__\- Je tiendrais la mienne, Tom._

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Je suis très épuisé. Il me lâche, je tangue un peu mais je tiens debout. Je le vois doucement disparaître, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Quand je ne le vois plus, je me laisse tomber sur les genoux, essoufflé. Je range le cahier dans une des poches intérieur. La plus proche de mon coeur. Je me traîne près de Ginny et touche son poult. Elle est en vie. Comme il me l'a promis. J'entend un chant, comme un trémolo. Je suis attraper à bout de patte et je me retrouve suspendu, volant grâce au phœnix.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais me voilà sorti. Nous sommes dans les toilettes et il y a plusieurs professeur dont le directeur. Je croise leur regard rapidement avant de baisser les yeux. Je suis transporté, avec Ginny, à l'infirmerie.

Quand on arrive, Madame Pomfresh lance un sort de vérification. Elle semble perplexe et le lance de nouveau sur Ginny. Je m'allonge sur le lit, tournant le dos et ferme mes yeux. Je suis bien trop fatigué. J'entend néanmoins l'infirmière annoncer que Ginny Weasley était désormais une cracmolle et devait alors arrêter ses études. Je suis presque mal pour elle, mais je n'ai fait que la sauver de la mort, en me sauvant, moi, d'une vie infernale.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux de nouveaux, Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont là. Molly pleure, je l'entend renifler et quand je tourne ma tête, je la vois avec un mouchoir devant la bouche. Elle remarque que je suis réveillé. Elle vient directement vers moi et m'enlace dans une étreinte d'ourse. Elle me relâche et me regarde.

\- Tu n'as rien, Harry… Par Merlin, merci.  
\- Je suis désolé pour Ginny, dis-je en remettant mes lunettes.  
\- Non, non ne t'en fait pas, elle est en vie. Elle apprendra autrement, c'est tout. Tu as certainement fait ton possible.  
\- J'aurais tout de même aimé pouvoir faire plus pour elle.

L'infirmière arrive et repousse un peu Madame Weasley pour voir si je suis en état. Elle me pose quelques questions, à laquelle je répond que je vais bien et me sens reposé. Elle aimerait certainement me garder plus mais elle m'affirme que je suis en état de sortir. C'est donc après une petite discussion rapide avec Arthur et Molly que je peux enfin sortir. Je souffle et me dirige vers la tour Gryffondor. Je fais malgré tout une halte dans un coin sans passage pour vérifier que j'ai toujours le cahier. Je soupire de soulagement. Je regarde à gauche et à droite en m'humidifiant les lèvres. J'ouvre le journal intime et dépose mes lèvres dessus, marquant le carnet d'une trace qui, à ma surprise, s'efface.

"Mon petit Serpent aurait-il envie que je l'embrasse encore ?"

Je me mord la lèvre du bas puis, testant, je me mouille le doigt, traçant un Y dessus.

"Quand tu seras seul et si t'es sage. "

Je souris et referme le livre, la cachant aux yeux des autres, avant de sortir du coin où j'étais. J'arrive dans la tour je vois Ron qui hésite, puis finalement détourne le regard, blessé. Je vais donc dans le dortoir et précisément dans mon lit. Je ferme les rideaux, les bloquant même d'un sort, avant de sortir de nouveau le cahier. Je sors aussi une plume avec de l'encre. Je soupire et viens à écrire.

"Je suis seul et dans mon lit."

Les mots s'effacent et je me mord la lèvre du bas.

"Je dois garder mon énergie le plus possible. Mais si tu viens…"

Je perdrais un peu d'énergie mais de l'autre, je le verrais. Je soupire, pensant au mieux, puis me décide.

"Fait moi venir, je resterais pas longtemps et je pense dormir un peu."

les mots s'effacent à peine que je me retrouve aspiré. Je secoue la tête et ouvre les yeux. nous sommes dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je la reconnais pour l'avoir visité cette année. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, tel un prince. Le prince de Serpentard, le roi même. Je m'approche timidement et m'arrête non loin de lui. Son regard me brûle, il brûle de convoitise. Il se redresse et m'attrape les mains, me faisait asseoir sur ses jambes. Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. C'est moins timide, plus exigeant. Je sens mes joues devenir brûlante mais aussi un bien être incroyable me traverser. Je me sens à ma place. Il lâche rapidement mes lèvres et m'enlace complètement. Je suis avachis sur lui et lui m'entoure de ses bras tel un serpent s'enroulant sur sa proie.

Nous ne parlons pas, mais profitons de l'instant. Tout du moins, je profite pleinement. Je me souviens des mots de Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que Voldemort ne peut pas aimer, qu'il ne comprend pas le principe même de l'amour. Mais celui sous moi actuellement, c'est Tom.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mais si besoin est, j'aimerais assez pour deux.

Je ferme les yeux, et le laisse emporter par les sensations.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans mon lit, le cahier ouvert sur mon torse, la plume encore dans ma main et le pot d'encre sur le matelas. Je suis bien content d'avoir suivi les conseils d'Hermione et prit un pot d'encre magique qui ne se renverse jamais et reste longtemps remplis. Je soupire et frotte mes yeux derrière mes lunettes avant de vérifier l'heure. Le repas du soir va être servit, je vais pouvoir y aller. Je me redresse et m'étire avant de voir quelques mots sur le cahier.

"Tu es bien le seul à réussir à t'endormir avec moi, Harry Potter. Ta confiance sera grandement récompensée."

Je souris, dépose de nouveau mes lèvres sur une des pages et referme le cahier avant de le cacher au plus profond de ma malle, sous toutes mes affaires. Je ne tiens pas à être volé. Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, je sens les regards sur moi. J'ai l'impression que les gens savent. Je croise le regard bleu pétillant du directeur, puis celui sombre de mon professeur de potion. Il hausse un sourcil, je détourne le regard malgré ce petit "buzz" étrange de magie qui m'indique sa présence, mais aussi celle de certains autres. Je m'installe à une place de libre et mange mon repas sans parler. Nous sommes rejoints par ceux qui étaient pétrifiés. Hermione me rejoins, m'enlace et me demande de lui parler. Je lui dit que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais que Ginny est devenue une cracmolle parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Elle murmure qu'elle le sait, mais qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre de mes lèvres. Nous mangeons en parlant plus ou moins.

Après le repas, j'aurais aimé remonté mais je suis interpellé par directeur qui veut me voir. Je me retrouve donc dans le bureau en compagnie du directeur mais aussi de Severus Snape à ma surprise. Il me demande des détails, je mens horriblement et je sens bien le regard de mon professeur de potion sur moi.

Le directeur me dit que je dois retourner chez ma famille. J'accepte sans broncher cette fois bien que je fais un peu la grimace. Il finit par me renvoyer et je sors, en même temps que Snape qui n'a pas décroché un seul mot. Je n'ai pas le temps de partir trop loin qu'il m'attrape par la nuque, la serrant un peu.

\- Suivez-moi Monsieur Potter, nous devons discuter.

Il me lâche et je le suis jusque dans les tréfonds des cachots. Il ouvre un tableau et me fait entrer. Je le suis et prend place sur un fauteuil. Il prend place sur un autre et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il semble ne pas savoir s'il doit me hurler dessus ou parler simplement. Il soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvre la bouche.

\- Savez-vous, Monsieur Potter, que quand le Lord marque ses sujets ceux-ci peuvent sentir tous les autre marqué ?  
\- Non Monsieur, mais cela expliquerait alors pourquoi je sens votre présence dans ma magie, dis-je simplement.  
\- Vous avez menti à Albus, je le sais, dit-il platement. Vous étiez déjà marqué quand vous êtes remonté de votre "escapade" dans la chambre des secrets. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Je me mord la lèvre du bas, indécis. Il semble proche du directeur, mais en même temps, il est marqué. Je passe ma main dans ma nuque un moment avant de me décider.

\- De quel côté êtes vous vraiment ?

Ma question semble le surprendre, mais aussi lui faire plaisir.

\- Du vôtre. C'est pour cela, Monsieur Potter... Harry... dis moi, où dois-je aller ?

Je vois dans ses yeux toute l'honnêteté de la question et ce besoin de savoir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils sont expressifs, bien plus que son visage. Je soupire et lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis surpris de le voir si concentré. Puis, je lui explique aussi pour ma famille. Il me dit comprendre et qu'il restera de mon côté. Il m'explique que, si besoin, il pourrait nous loger un moment, ou peut-être faire passer un message à Lucius. Je lui dit que je ne peux pas lui en dire plus pour le moment, mais que j'en parlerais à Tom dès que possible. Je lui montre malgré tout mes bras avant de partir, afin de lui faire remarquer que je n'ai aucune trace ici.

Je me retrouve dans ma salle commune assez rapidement. Quand j'ouvre, je suis vite pris par l'engueulade entre Hermione et Ron. Je les regarde tous les deux, complètement soufflé.

\- Ginny est maintenant une Cracmolle ! Tu te rend pas compte de l'histoire que ça va faire ?! Ma mère est inconsolable depuis qu'elle l'a apprit ! La seule fille Weasley depuis des générations n'est plus une sorcière !  
\- Elle n'est pas non plus une moldue Ron, n'exagère pas, dit Hermione légèrement agacée. Elle saura encore faire une peu de magie et comme le répète le professeur Rogue depuis notre première année, il ne faut pas de baguette magique pour faire des potions.  
\- Merci bien je vais me retrouver avec une bâtarde graisseuse comme sœur. Malfoy va plus me lâcher à cause de ça. Ah t'es là toi, dit-il en me remarquant enfin. T'aurais pas pu faire quelque chose pour l'éviter ?

Je reste un moment sonné par ses propos. Il me prend pour Merlin, c'est pas possible. Je m'approche et attrape son col de chaque côté. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. La colère bouillonnant.

\- Écoute moi bien Ron, dis-je d'un voix froide. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu du haut de mes douze années. J'étais face à Voldemort, seul, encore une foutu fois. J'ai sauvé les miches de ta soeur et tout ce que j'ai en merci c'est: gna gna gna ma soeur maintenant c'est une cracmolle, imitais-je piètrement. Alors je prend bien note que la prochaine fois, je le laisse revenir en tuant quelqu'un si tu y tiens tant que ça.  
\- Tu es l'élu, tu…  
\- J'AI QUE 12 ANS BORDEL DE MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Il a sûrement quelque chose comme la soixantaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fout face à lui et sa panoplie de mage noir ? Lui lancer un rictusempra et prier pour le faire mourir de rire ?

Je suis tiré en arrière par je ne sais qui. Je vois que Ron est tenu par Percy. Je me détache de la personne et pars m'enfermer un moment dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me détendre, vraiment.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre je prend le carnet rapidement et me couche dans le lit. J'attrape ma plume qui est encore là et écrit rapidement.

"Severus Snape a compris que j'avais la marque. Il de mon côté. J'ai pu ainsi lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il propose de nous loger après pendant un temps si tu le veux, voir même de prévenir les Malfoy. J'aimerais ton avis."

L'encre s'absorbe et j'attend, le cœur battant qu'il me réponde. Je sens l'angoisse me prendre un moment avant de souffler de soulagement.

"Je n'ai jamais su de quel côté il était, mais c'est bon à savoir qu'il t'es fidèle. Nous irons chez lui un moment, le temps pour moi de récupérer, avant d'aller ailleurs. Pour les Malfoy, je les contacterais moi même. Sinon, tu sembles agacé mon petit serpent, tu m'expliques ?"

Je souffle, mon agacement encore présent mais je suis bien plus calme que tout à l'heure. Je trempe ma plume et lui explique mon engueulade contre Ron, cette sensation qui me brûle de lui exploser le visage à coup de poing.

"Calme toi, mon serpent. Laisse le se calmer et il reviendra peut-être vers toi. Bien que, ce que tu me dis me fait penser qu'il ne voit en toi que la partie brillante et pas ce que tu es réellement. Repose toi, Harry."

Je le remercie, embrasse la page et enfourne le tout sous mon oreiller.

Je suis enfin dans le train du retour. Je soupire de soulagement malgré que Ron ait décidé de définitivement rompre toute amitié avec moi. Hermione passe son temps partagé entre nous deux mais elle passe, clairement, plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi. J'ai parlé avec Severus, comme il m'a prié de l'appeler en privé, et il viendra nous chercher dès qu'il recevra notre message.

Je suis donc quasiment seul dans le compartiment. Luna est là avec son petit sourire mystérieux et son journal à l'envers. Neville est aussi là, et lis son livre, une plante étrange de couleur jaune à pois vert à côté de lui.

Je ferme un instant les yeux et soupire de bien être en sentant le carnet contre ma peau, une légère vibration magique constamment présent.  
J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux quand Neville me secoue un peu l'épaule, il me conseil de retirer ma robe car nous allons bientôt arriver. Je le fais, vérifie que le carnet ne bouge pas et me réinstalle. Dans trois jours, je serais plus chez les Dursley, j'ai hâte.

Le train s'arrête et je descend. Je traîne ma malle derrière moi et recherche la présence de mon oncle. Je tombe dans les yeux gris de Malfoy senior qui me regarde curieusement, je m'approche de lui.

\- Lord Malfoy.  
\- Monsieur Potter. Votre année as-t-elle été bonne ?  
\- Plutôt chaotique avec ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai pu atteindre mes objectifs grâce à un ami que nous avons en commun.  
\- Garçon !

Je me crispe un instant et ferme les yeux avant de soupirer. Je réouvre les yeux et me retourne, voyant mon oncle qui m'attend. Je me tourne de nouveau vers le Lord blond qui fronce du nez. Draco, qui nous a rejoint pendant que je parlais à son père, fait presque la grimace.

\- Il semblerait que mon… oncle soit arrivé. Pardonnez moi de couper court à notre discussion mais je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre. Il peut se montrer assez impatient. Lord Malfoy, Draco. Nous nous reverrons sûrement.  
\- Vous êtes le bienvenu au manoir, à n'importe quel instant. Passez mes amitiés à notre ami commun si vous le voyez.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, passé les miens à Severus.  
\- Potter !

Je fais un petit sourire crispé et finit par me retourner vers mon oncle. Dès à porté de main, il m'attrape par le haut du bras, serrant trop fort et me traîne. Il m'engueule, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Quand j'arrive dans la maison, je m'en mange une, puis d'autres coups avant qu'il n'enferme ma malle et m'envois dans ma chambre, fermant les verrous derrière moi. Les pas s'éloignant, je soupire et grimace de douleur. Il ne m'a pas loupé. Je m'installe dans mon lit et sors mon carnet avec la plume de sous mon pull, les décollant de ma peau. Je sors l'encre de la poche de mon pantalon et m'installe de façon à ne pas être vu par la chatière.

"Me revoilà en enfer…"

les mots s'efface à peine que je sursaute de le voir apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Il s'étire un peu et vient directement me voir. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et souffle d'agacement. Ses yeux sont d'une teinte plus rouge que bleu.

\- _Je vais le tuer_, siffle t-il les traits tirés.  
\- _Je sais_, je souffle doucement.  
\- _Je vais le tuer et pas proprement, je te le garantis._  
\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de détail, Tom. Embrasse-moi plutôt, tu m'as manqué._

Il souffle et grogne à la fois avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je sens nos deux magies entrer en contact et mes blessures se calmer. Mon visage me tire encore mais tout ce qui est corps va clairement mieux. Je le tire vers moi et l'allonge dans le lit. Je souris de voir son air surpris puis rougit sous son regard gourmand et taquin. Il prend le carnet, l'encre et la plume, et les caches sous l'oreiller, le journal intime dans la taie d'oreiller même. Il m'attire à lui et soupire.

Je suis bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis bien à Privet Drive. Tom passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Et c'est presque fou de se dire que l'homme dans mes draps, est le plus grand mage noir actuel. Des pas qui monte nous font sursauter. Tom me repousse sur le côté et disparaît. Je me rallonge tranquillement et attend. La chatière s'ouvre, laissant passer un un sac plastique plein. Je penche la tête et m'y dirige. Je vois Dudley rentrer dans sa chambre comme si rien n'était. Je prend le sac et l'ouvre. Cela contient plusieurs sandwich sous vide et une bouteille d'eau de 1 litre et demi.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que mon cousin agisse ainsi ?

Tom apparaît et me regarde, lui aussi curieusement. Je lui montre le contenu et lui fait part de mon étonnement.

\- Ton cousin n'est pas moldu, Harry. Il a de la magie en lui, faible, mais elle est présente. Essais de lui parler avant qu'on ne parte.

Je n'ai pas pu lui parler de toute la soirée. Il fallut attendre le lendemain après midi pour qu'il m'approche alors que tante Pétunia m'avait envoyé faire des course pour son jardin. Nous marchons côte à côte, mais il ne parle pas. Du moins pendant un moment.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je m'arrête net et me tourne vers lui.

\- Pardon ? je demande.  
\- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon pour mon comportement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je le vois mal à l'aise puis il me fait signe de continuer à marcher. Il m'explique alors qu'il y a trois mois, il a fait de la magie. Il aurait fait explosé plusieurs verres dans un excès de colère. Oncle Vernon l'a vu et l'a punie, comme il me punit habituellement. Maintenant qu'il le dit, Dudley semble en effet plus mince. Je lui dis que je vais partir de la maison, mais que je veux faire payer ses parents. Dudley grimace, mais accepte à contre cœur. Ils lui ont fait mal à lui aussi, l'on traiter de monstre. Ils ne méritent que d'être punis.

Le soir même j'exprime à Tom ce que j'ai appris, ainsi que l'arrivé de tante Marge dans les prochains jour. Il acquiesce et me dit d'envoyer un hibou à Severus, que le plan se ferait ce soir même. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus.

Il est deux heures du matin quand l'on se lève. Nous sortons grâce à Dudley qui a ouvert tous les cadenas il y a presque une heure, avant de glisser ma baguette par la chatière et d'aller dormir chez un de ses potes. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour la baguette, mais c'est parfait. Nous sortons, Tom et moi de la pièce.

Nous descendons les marches jusqu'au palier et d'ouvrir la bonne porte. Tom lance un Somnus sur ma tante et stupéfix mon oncle. Nous le menons dans le salon et je laisse mon Serpentard tout faire.

Je n'entend rien et pourtant, je suis là à côté, mais le dos tourné. Quand le sort de silence tombe, j'entend que le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe. Tom semble essoufflé mais aussi un peu plus vivant. Il court jusque dans la chambre où je le poursuis et je le vois faire de même à ma tante, mais aussi plus lentement. Puis il s'écarte en toussant. il prend de grand bouffé d'air avant de rire. Il lance un sort vers ma tante et m'intime de prendre toute mes affaires car, si ce qu'a dit le directeur est vrai, quand ma tante mourra, les barrières tomberont et peut-être bien qu'il sera prévenu.

Je prend le carnet en souvenir, la plume, l'encre et le sac de nourriture avant de descendre, prendre ma malle et tout fourrer dedans. Je sors ma cape d'invisibilité puis Tom réduit la malle, change ses affaires, les miennes et me rend ma baguette rangeant la malle réduite dans une de ses poches. Nous sortons de la maison caché ensemble et marchons vers notre liberté.

Nous repérons Severus dans un angle de rue. Nous enlevons la cape et, après un simple signe de tête, nous disparaissons.

La maison est plutôt étrange mais nous avons un endroit. Severus semble un peu mal à l'aise mais reste lui même. Il nous montre la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre où nous logerons avant de dire qu'il retourne dormir. Je regarde Tom et nous éclatons de rire avant d'entrer dans la chambre. La pièce est assez vétuste mais en meilleur état que chez les Dursley.

Tom sort la malle, l'agrandis. Je m'y penche pour sortir de quoi se changer mais mon Serpentard ne se fatigue pas et, enlevant ses affaires sous mon regard surpris, il se glisse sous la couette en caleçon. Je rougis, puis finis par faire de même. Ses bras s'enroule automatiquement autour de moi, l'une de ses mains sur la marque dans ma nuque. Nous nous embrassons. Je sens, sous ma main posé sur son torse, les battements de son cœur. Ces battements qui font de lui quelqu'un de bel et bien vivant. Il délaisse mes lèvres avec un petit sourire fatigué et me souhaite bonne nuit. Je me pelotonne, lui souhaite aussi une excellente nuit et ferme les yeux.

La guerre est terminée pour moi. Je peux enfin, simplement vivre.

* * *

Hello les gens. Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sortit de nulle part.  
L'idée m'est venu un après midi et je l'ai fini le soir même (oui vraiment)  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review ou un fav.

Je vous annonce tout de suite : **NON** Il n'y aura pas de suite.  
Je sais que vous auriez aimer (faites pas genre je vous vois faire vos yeux tout cute et tout tristounet)

Je vous envoie des cookies et cœur dans vos faces les serpenteaux.


End file.
